


醉夏

by OceanofJade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofJade/pseuds/OceanofJade
Summary: 原作为芝桃“Young love, money talks''系列中的第一篇，原作者为本站写手rainingover。很高兴读到了她为芝桃创造的美丽的故事，因此特意向作者要来了翻译授权。目前先发布第一篇的译文（原标题为“Intoxicated”），主要是在玹的视角。过段时间会发第二篇Johnny的视角。由于语境和文章的氛围，翻译的过程中很多时候都采用了意译的方式，而非直译，希望这样能最大程度地保留并传递原文的情感。感谢作者rainingover的授权！
Relationships: JohnJae, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 28





	醉夏

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [intoxicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635087) by [rainingover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover). 



Johnny的自信感令人着迷。在玹看着他在派对间游走，如同在水上凌波微步般轻松——他性格笃定，也有些傲慢，会为自己讲的笑话开怀大笑。  
在玹回想起从前，Johnny曾有几次偷偷坦承他害怕自己一事无成，因为他什么事都不需要亲历亲为。他不需要赚钱，因为他的存在就是金钱。他吃他父亲的账本，住他自己在山上的别墅，他二十二岁就买下了那座房子，有了这些，他用不着做别的了。  
有时候，在玹无法确定Johnny真实的一面，但他认为自己应该是了解的——他会观察Johnny的笑容，还有那些细小的动作。天气逐渐热起来，在玹越来越少呆在家里，而是更频繁地来Johnny的避暑别墅里玩；他们一起躺在泳池边，手边放着酒；聊聊他们不看价格就订了的旅行，贵得要死。这种日子其实蛮舒服的，只要他不那么过分地被Johnny躺着汗水的胸膛扰乱心神。  
Johnny从泳池里出来的时候，在玹总是想去瞄，意识到这点后，他就转头盯着太阳，把男人的身影刻在了脑海中。

他们第一次暧昧时，两个人都醉了。他们只是亲热了一下——在Johnny家的泳池边，凉凉的池水拍打在身上，使他们在炽烈的热气里得以喘息。是Johnny主动开始的，他说太无聊了，太热了，生活太空虚了，得有个消遣了，而且香槟都喝完了。  
在玹说：“让他们再带点过来吧。”  
Johnny夸张地叹口气，头发从额前垂落下来，“我可受不了再去当别人的消遣。我的魅力已经用光了。这鬼天气简直像地狱一样。”  
“太热了，”在玹赞同道。不过这也不用大惊小怪，毕竟全球变暖是事实，甚至在玹也清楚地明白，光是他们俩搭私人飞机烧的油就够能说明问题了。热的确没什么，只是他们都没预料到今夏的潮湿——黏乎乎的，令人窒息的潮湿，“我动都不想动。”  
“太热了。”Johnny重复道。在玹看着他躺在太阳椅上，胸膛缓缓起伏。Johnny一起身，他便立刻挪开了视线。“来吧，一起游泳。”  
他们没有真的游泳。他们只是跳了进去，沉在池底，享受水流的拂动，然后又站起来。他们漂浮在水池中央，Johnny笑着说：“妈的，这一池子冷水是不是比以前感觉好受多了？”  
确实是这样，一种解脱的感觉。在玹看到有水滴从Johnny的睫毛上落下来，还有的从头发上落下来，滑过宽阔的肩，回到了水池中。他说：“很舒服。”可他根本不知道自己在说什么。  
他们漂了一会儿，在玹闭着眼睛呼吸。  
“但还是很无聊，”Johnny在他左边的某个地方感叹了一句，“还是觉得很躁。”  
在玹怀疑自己想太多，可又相信自己察觉到Johnny说话时在看他，尽管他没有睁眼。Johnny的声音在他耳畔有股强大的力量，被他有意地扭变了形似的，本来只是普通的话语，却让他腹中翻江倒海。  
在玹睁开眼，Johnny在他身边，戴着那串整个夏天都在戴的俗气贝壳项链，套在脖子上像个脖圈似的。Johnny的头发拂了上去，湿着面庞。在玹在心里暗骂。池水也不再令他感到轻松了。  
“你在做什么？”在玹真希望自己还戴着之前在太阳椅上戴着的墨镜。他咽了咽哽住的喉咙，清晰地感觉到嗓子里堵着什么东西。他的心跳得厉害，池水仿佛丝绸般簇拥着他，好像要将他包裹起来，他想要Johnny再近一些，但他不能说出来，他不想承认，他一直都希望Johnny可以离他更近。“今年夏天有点反常了，是吧？”Johnny默念道，他在水中穿梭，如同在派对间游走（或者应该反过来比喻？在玹的脑子已经烧坏了，他只知道，这个想法挺糟糕的）。  
Johnny亲他的时候并不温柔，也没有犹豫。Johnny从不是个会犹豫的人。他在Johnny的口中是氯水掺杂了香槟的味道，他张开嘴巴，迎合Johnny的舌头，在对方嘴里舔舐着，任由Johnny带着他走到泳池的边沿，直到后背抵在了池壁上。  
他在Johnny的吻中惊喘了一声，Johnny更用力地压住了他，将他圈在怀里，吸吮他的下唇。他知道自己硬了。他怎么可能不硬呢？他深深地回吻着Johnny，手指插进男人后颈的发间，配合对方的节奏。他们的一切都暴露在耀眼的日光下，如同被揭露罪行一般，而这个形容对他们来说恰好应景。  
Johnny的手机响了，雷鬼风格的来电铃声甚是烦人，打断了他们的吻，他们靠在彼此身上喘息，几乎无法直视对方的眼睛。  
十分钟后，泰一和东赫戴着更多的香槟过来了。于是他们和朋友们一起，再次躺在了太阳底下，醉醺醺，懒洋洋，对接吻的事只字不提。  
而一整个午后直至日暮，在玹都在香槟的味道中回想着那个吻，。

气温稳步上升，终于在七月的第三周达到巅峰。热气黏成一团，厚重得让人喘不过气来，但这热度同样令人上瘾。在玹和Johnny一天到晚都躺在泳池边，朋友们进进出出，带来各种酒水和吃的，还有香烟，还有他们各自在这个夏天里的一些故事。Johnny一直是个热情待客的主人，但现在就连他也开始对这种社交生活感到厌倦。  
一个平平无奇的周二下午，将近三点的时候，Johnny关掉了手机，宣布要给自己放个假。“我不想让他们过来了，”说着，他啜了一口水——他这些天里只喝了酒，这还是他第一次喝水，“我只想躺着晒太阳。”  
在玹看了看自己的手机。他好多天没看过短信了，其实他根本不想看。此时此刻，在这炎热的夏天里，Johnny占据了他所有的心思，他可没有闲功夫去操心别的事。倒也不是有多饥渴，这感觉更像是惦记着某种特别的滋味。他已经尝过了一次，欲望就再难收敛。  
他的皮肤像在燃烧一般，好像再也难以承受任何束缚了，每当他阖上眼，Johnny勃起的阴茎就浮现出来。那天他们在泳池里接吻的时候，他可以感受到对方的阴茎就紧紧地贴着他那里。  
“帮我涂个防晒霜吧？”二十分钟后，Johnny问他，挨着他在一旁的太阳椅上趴了下去。  
“什么？”  
男人的短裤是浅腰的，堪堪盖住臀部的边缘。Johnny高大健壮，肌肉和赤裸的皮肤全都展露出来。在玹已经幻想这个场面很久了，虽然以前已经看过很多次，但亲眼看见和自己幻想终归不是同一个境地。人们目睹的事物可能会是过眼云烟，可只要默许了它在心里萦绕不散，纵容它的失控，它就会变成一股更大的力量。  
Johnny裸露的肌肤和健美的肌肉早在他眼中早已变了性质。它们现在成了欲望，成了他的瘾。他想，或许这是爱呢。或许他已经爱上了Johnny。可他不敢确定，毕竟以前从没这样想过。现在他会想象着自己在舔Johnny紧实的小腹上的那些汗水，这份渴望简直要呼之欲出。  
“过来这边，帮我抹一下后背吧，”Johnny又说了一遍，将防晒霜朝在玹的方向抛去，砸到了后者的膝盖，“抱歉。”  
在玹轻声骂道：“你真讨厌。”但他们都知道彼此的话并没什么恶意。他们是很多年的挚友了。然而这明显算是问题所在。既然是朋友，他就不该对Johnny产生这种痴迷。朋友在他们的世界里是非常珍稀的东西，挥霍如土的钱反倒一文不值。  
可在玹还是沉醉在那个吻中，无法自拔。  
他站在Johnny的太阳椅旁，往手中挤了一滩乳霜。他蹲下去，试图找个方便涂抹的角度，把手放在了Johnny的肩上。这样有点尴尬，可能Johnny也这么觉得，因为Johnny笑了：“你在搞什么？”男人转过头来看着他，他透过墨镜的侧边可以看见对方的睫毛，“到椅子上来，你这样还怎么涂。”  
在玹犹豫了一下，听见了自己震耳欲聋的心跳声。Johnny知道这意味着什么吗？肯定不知道吧。  
“好吧。”他站起身，一条腿跪在Johnny的身侧，稍稍用力，让自己跨坐在对方的大腿上方。可他不敢真的坐下去，因为他下面肯定会有反应。所以他在Johnny腿上虚坐着，往前探过身，给对方肩膀涂上防晒霜。Johnny的身体很热，由于出了汗，变得很滑，在玹手中的乳霜也融成了软软的一滩。  
他们暂时安静了一会儿。屋子里的音响放着去年在伊比沙岛的派对上用过的散场歌单。在玹回忆起当时他们租的别墅里有套性爱秋千，他们开玩笑说要带姑娘来用，但每个夜晚最终都以他们俩睡在主卧的大床上收场，还假装是因为太醉了，所以记不得各自的房间在哪里。性爱秋千一次都没用过，可他们回家后都跟朋友们扯淡，说自己跟很多女孩上了床，还扯了一堆乱七八糟的轶事，惹来旁人的一通起哄。  
在玹的双手抚过Johnny的肩胛和臂膀，往下，来到男人的背脊，小心翼翼地往两侧触摸。Johnny轻轻扭动了一下，说：“有点痒。”随之发出了像是急喘的声音，直穿在玹的小腹，欲火在身体里卷成一团。他意识到自己硬了，于是收回了双手。  
“你怎么停了？”Johnny的声线被太阳椅捂着，听起来很低沉，却又有些低落。  
“没有……我再挤点防晒霜。”在玹搪塞道。他挤了更多乳霜，然后又把手放了上去，一点一点地往下，摸到了Johnny的腰。他现在真的完全勃起了。  
“抹好了。”他说。趁还没丧失理智，他赶紧从椅子上跳了下来。  
“你去哪？”Johnny扭过身，问道。他的动作很快，在玹还有点晕晕的，他的手钳住在玹的腰，后者哪也去不了，“问你呢。”  
在玹试着挣开男人的手，可是没那么大力气。“我没……”  
Johnny将墨镜推到发顶，说：“过来坐着。”他为在玹腾出了一点空间。虽然不知道自己为什么会这么听话，但在玹还是按他说的做了：他坐在Johnny的椅子边沿，男人的拇指卡在他的腰窝。“你有点奇怪。”  
而在玹只是看着他。Johnny的嘴唇微微张开。他身上有防晒霜的味道。“这个夏天太反常了。”在玹说，用这个借口来掩饰自己。  
“是啊，”Johnny点点头。在玹无法看透他眼中的某种神情，“太热了。把人热得脑子都快烧坏了。”在玹盯着他说话时的嘴巴，接着去凝视他的眼睛。他才发现Johnny也是这样看着他。  
这次，他们之间没有了任何距离，在玹饥渴地去寻Johnny的唇，急切地投入对方的怀抱中。Johnny的手从他腰间移开，抚上了他的后颈，将他更紧地按在自己身上，直到他坐在了自己的大腿上。Johnny的拥抱难以抗拒，亲吻也使他的欲望瞬间燃烧起来。这种感觉奇妙无比，男人压在他后颈的手宽厚有力，他们的胸膛紧贴在一起，Johnny的一只手游弋到了他身前，按在他的短裤上，裤子里是他勃起的阴茎，硬得颇为明显。他从男人发出请求的那一刻就勃起了，简直是无可救药；他从夏天的开始就硬了，这个夏天，上个夏天；他一直渴望着这一刻，只是从不坦然面对自己的欲望。  
如今终于唇舌相亲。他低声呻吟着，胯部前后地磨蹭，为了Johnny能更深地吻他而张开嘴巴。齿尖触碰到柔软口腔的滋味令他发狂，这是一种久违的刺激。没有什么比这更美妙了，钱，酒，都变得索然无味，或许现在只有这样才能让他感受到生命的潮涌——意外地陷入爱恋，却在夏日的热潮中玩着爱情的捉迷藏。  
在玹还不满足。他退后了一些，彼此的双唇分离时发出细微的声音。“想让我给你口吗？”他迫切地问。Johnny的脸上展现出难耐的表情。  
“操，”Johnny急切地说，手仍放在在玹的颈后，“当然想。”  
在玹跪在坚硬而灼热的平台地板上。很疼，但他不在乎。Johnny轻轻地抚摸他的脖子，将手指温柔地没进他的发间，等他终于跪好，肩膀与椅子齐平。男人调整了姿势，两条腿分别放在他脸的两侧。他能感受到火热且潮湿的阳光烤着自己的肩膀，他享受着这种热，将自己的双手放在了Johnny的大腿上，一路向上抚摸，触碰到男人的短裤边，被布料阻碍了动作，于是他等着Johnny褪下裤子，阴茎裸露在性感的耻毛下。  
在玹帮对方把短裤彻底脱掉。Johnny——他亲爱的朋友——此刻便赤身裸体地坐在了他的面前。Johnny看起来一点都不羞涩，但在玹知晓他的内心。虽然男人表现得一贯自信，可如果在玹现在离开，他肯定会非常懊恼。只是在玹才不会就这么走开。  
Johnny粗长的阴茎翘起来贴在小腹，顶端吐着一些前液。而在玹的性器还在短裤里勃起着，只是他不想去管自己的事情，他现在只想吃Johnny的屌而已。他觉得自己就像在发烧，浑身滚烫，口干舌燥，要是吃不到Johnny的屌，很可能就会饥渴而死。他还是第一次有这种念头，并且深深地被它蛊惑着。  
他俯下身，含住阴茎的顶端，绕着龟头舔了几下，随后含得更深，最后将整根阴茎都含了进去，被它抵住喉咙。Johnny克制地低喘，用力抓着它的头发。男人往外抽出一点时，在玹冲对方笑笑，吸吮的同时用舌头追着下面舔。在玹朝后仰仰头，让龟头停留在舌头上，他抬眼看向Johnny，男人身后的阳光闪耀得近乎刺眼。他闭上眼睛，专注地含着阴茎顶端，一只手拢着阴茎根部撸动。Johnny的手痴迷地在他颈后的发际摩挲。他好喜欢这种感觉，喜欢硌得有些疼的膝盖，喜欢光裸的肩膀，喜欢空气中化不开的湿热，还喜欢Johnny沉甸甸的阴茎压在他的舌头上。这感觉好奇妙，也好奇怪，如同触碰到了某种事物的界线，那事物远比他们宏大。  
“自慰给我看。”Johnny轻声命令道，双唇微不可见地开合，阖上的眼皮微微地颤抖着。他好像英俊的神——铜色的皮肤，沐浴在阳光里的身体。他对在玹说：“你也需要释放一下。”  
在玹用空着的手去抚慰自己的阴茎，隔着裤子，跟随着他为Johnny口交的节奏手淫。他不断低头又抬头，双颊陷进去。他在男人鼓励般的呻吟中变得愈发柔软。  
“我快射了——马上，”Johnny提醒他，可他就像没听到似的，继续用嘴巴上上下下地套弄，嘴唇吸得更紧，渴求Johnny把精液射进他嘴里。他从没这样过，从没有表现得如此饥渴，如此失控。他过去同别人上床只是为了征显他的财富。而现在，他只想让Johnny爽到飘飘欲仙。  
Johnny高潮时骂了很多粗话，低吼般的呻吟令他魂牵梦萦。男人看着他站起来，手撑着酸疼的腿才能站稳。  
“你好奇怪。”Johnny说。在玹用对方的浴巾擦了擦嘴，“我今晚得回家跟爸妈吃饭，”他说，“今天是他们的结婚纪念日。”  
他感到天旋地转：地面，天空，池水，包括他自己也像被颠倒了一通。他的裤子里全是黏乎乎的精液，都是他自己射出来的。  
Johnny说：“好吧，就这样吧。”然后就让他走了。

到了八月，Johnny给马克办了场生日派对。他兴师动众，专门找来了办酒席的和搞装修的到家里来，甚至连侍应生都招了。“我可能被盖茨比附身了。”他连说带比划。他只是胡诌的，他们都清楚自己是比不上盖茨比的，做不到在前菜环节讲出一堆趣味横生的故事。他们只是家里富得流油的凡夫俗子。但这种比较让他们感到好笑，躺在各自的太阳椅上碰了个杯。  
派对两点开始，什么时候被邻居投诉了才会散。不过邻居们也不怎么抱怨，因为他们从不在家。住在这里的每个人都有两三个房子，在故乡也有房子，在欧洲还买的有别墅。  
有时仿佛整个街区里只住了他们两个，在玹其实不是很介意这种孤单。但今天他们俩得干一堆活：布置泳池派对，再搭个香槟瀑布塔，只是肯定会有人不到天黑就得一头栽进去。  
在玹坐在一张超大日光浴床上——这床是Johnny从巴利阿里群岛上某个专供私人沙滩俱乐部家具的公司订购的。温暖的阳光漂亮地笼罩着他，令他有些昏昏欲睡。“你搞这些花了多少钱？”  
“不然还能把钱花在哪？”Johnny躺在一旁，日晒下的身体在纯白的床面上被衬成了古铜色，在玹错觉如果伸手去碰他，就会摸到一副炙手的钢铁。“今年夏天好像没个头了。”  
“可能真的过不完了吧，”在玹说，“我们大概是到地狱里来了。”  
Johnny把墨镜推上去，凝视着他，说：“派对肯定会很好玩的，相信我。而且马克一定会特别喜欢。”  
马克当然会喜欢了——有谁会不喜欢？那群狐朋狗友都一个样，他们俩也不能免俗。大家都不缺钱，把酒当水喝，不怎么洁身自好，只是他们都没什么自知之明。那些朋友们倒也都是好人，不过是生来就注定了游乐人间的命而已。  
在玹坐在池边就着开胃点心喝马提尼；马克吹灭了蜡烛，为他准备的那块蛋糕真是大得不像话；Johnny和悠太在打水仗，结果手机掉进池子里，杯子也摔到草地上碎掉了。  
夏日的灼热堪比酷刑，他们都像是被吊在一团厚重的雾里，没日没夜地被折磨流血，而派对也从始至终都是闷热潮湿的。  
破晓时分，在玹仍坐在池边喝酒，远远看着Johnny在华丽的派对上被鲜亮的人们簇拥。他回想起上个月，就在他身边这座泳池里，Johnny把他抵在池壁上用力地吻；一周后，他在这里硌破了膝盖，被Johnny的精液射满了嘴巴。  
（后来他们又在泳池里搞了几次，Johnny亲他的脖子，在水面下为他手淫；他们还去厨房暧昧，热了一整个下午之后到厨房的吊扇下寻凉，他们交换了好多缠绵的吻；过了几天，他又给Johnny口了一次，男人操他的嘴，等他快呛住了才停下来，都是他要求的。  
“这个夏天有点奇怪。”在玹后来说道，他们现在也这么说。Johnny也说：“是挺奇怪。”然后牵住了他的手。他们沉默了一阵，直到泰一带着一大瓶伏特加过来。）  
“你在想什么？”  
“嗯？”在玹抬起头，Johnny就站在他身旁，裸着上身，眼神难以捉摸。在玹很想将手探过去，抚摸他的大腿，“哦，我只是在想，你说得对，派对确实蛮好玩的。”  
Johnny在他身边坐下，拿过他的酒瓶。男人喝酒时，修长的脖子扬起一条曲线，酒液从嘴角溢了出来，他随意地舔了一下。在玹看得快要窒息了。  
“进去吧，”Johnny说，“我准备去DJ台了。给自己办的派对打碟还真有点没出息的感觉。”他自嘲道，说着便站起了身。  
他伸出手，在玹握住了他的手。

第二天早上，在玹在池边醒来，听到早就过来收拾烂摊子的清洁工的动静。Johnny也在这躺着。这是他的房子，可他喝大了连房间都走不回去，有够滑稽。在玹推了推他的肩，把他叫醒。  
“头好痛。”Johnny嘟囔着。在玹费了好大功夫才忍住没有去吻他的脸。他跨过Johnny，离开了躺椅，差点摔倒在木地板上。  
“我去给你拿止痛药。”在玹说。等他五分钟后拿着药回来，Johnny已经又回到了平台上，坐在池边，脚尖挑着水面。  
他们看着清洁工在周围忙活，昨天他们也是这样，看着布置派对的人搭那座五十个杯子垒成的香槟塔。  
Johnny看了眼手机，点开天气预告。界面上是一连串的黄色太阳。“真是一天比一天热，”他说，“你觉不觉得马上就要世界末日了？”  
“嗯。”在玹踢踢泳池里的水。他比之前任何一个夏天里都晒得厉害，可那时他是着了Johnny的道，成天坐在对方的花园里，倒也没什么奇怪的。他们沉默地坐着，泛起血丝的眼睛透过墨镜看着清洁组的领班咋咋呼呼地指点江山。他们对那些人来说就像空气似的，仿佛他们根本不是人，而是派对散场后剩下的两坨垃圾，跟别的垃圾一样，天黑前就会被收走。在玹的确是这么想的，也许他们就是这种存在，是奢侈的派对留下的两片废物。  
在玹直直地望着太阳。“你觉得我们这个夏天是在虚度光阴吗？”他问道。  
“太热了。”Johnny答道，仿佛这是给他的回答。  
可能这就是Johnny的答案吧。

到了八月下旬，在玹真的觉得自己快要热死了。除非Johnny的吻会先要了他的命。  
“这个夏天有点奇怪，”午后，Johnny嘀咕着，将在玹压在太阳椅上，火热的身躯覆上他的身体。“实在是太奇怪了。”他抱怨道。他们接吻，吻得嘴巴都酸了才停下来。男人接着去亲他的下巴，热烈的吻落在他的脖子和锁骨上。Johnny吮咬着那片皮肤，轻轻地舔，听到在玹发出的嗔怪，笑了起来。  
阳光抛洒在他们身上，如同画中一景。在玹可以看见太阳烧出的橘红色的光，尽管他紧闭着双眼，也能感受到那热度几乎要炸裂开来，终结这个世界。  
Johnny的舌头舔过他的乳尖，迫切地划过敏感的肌肤，性器磨着他的大腿。Johnny的一切都成了白色的高温和烈火，让他欲罢不能。他向后推了推Johnny，跟对方接吻，他们张着嘴，吻得淫靡浪荡，他无意识地扭着屁股，欲求不满地迎合男人色情的撞击，彼此的下体贴在一起时，他硬得把短裤都撑起一团。他触到了Johnny肩背上的汗水，它们打湿了男人后颈的发稍。他用尽全力拥紧Johnny，高潮时在对方肩上呻吟。  
他想，去他妈的金钱，去他妈的一切，我只要Johnny就够了。可很快他便认识到这么想很愚蠢，因为生活并非如此简单，至少在他们的世界里不可能有这么单纯。  
后来他们游了一会儿泳，来回折返时彼此擦肩而过，池水使他们温和地放松下来，像一只手掌，把在玹被Johnny搅动的心神抚平。在玹没入水中，听到并不存在的暗涌，随后他用浸在氯水中的眼睛望向池底，想要屏住呼吸。  
大概六点钟，披萨到了，Johnny给了外卖员一笔高得离谱的小费。他们坐在厨房地板上分披萨吃，泡满了水的泳裤弄湿了那块油布毯。  
“今晚在这过夜吧。”Johnny对在玹说。后者咽下一块披萨，点了点头，没说话。男人一直在看他。“我要去洗澡了。”Johnny伸了伸懒腰说道，之后便走出了厨房，留下他自己，还有空了的披萨盒。  
在玹给东赫发信息，告诉对方他和Johnny今晚不去之前受邀参加的派对了。每个派对都会邀请东赫，那小子人缘甚广，不会在乎他们是否到场。但他还是想遵守礼貌，从小到大都是这样，所以他还是说了“抱歉”，发完后便等Johnny洗完出来，轮到他进去洗。  
等他从浴室走出来，Johnny已经穿上了一件宽松敞领的衬衫，正在调一杯马提尼。  
“我以为今晚我们不出门的。”在玹脱口而出道。Johnny瞟了眼他腰间的浴巾，之后又看向他的脸。  
“是吗？”  
“我……我有点不明白。”在玹围紧了浴巾。一瞬间，他有了一种回到青春期时的感觉。他感到很荒唐。  
Johnny仍然看着他，问：“因为我说要你在这过夜吗？”  
在玹知道自己尴尬地红了脸，“所以你的意思是派对结束之后。”  
“对，”Johnny离开了调酒台，走向他，他立刻退后了几步，“你不想认识一下其他人吗？  
在玹眨了眨眼。Johnny听起来话里有话。我不想。“也不是不行。”他说。他有些头晕了。  
Johnny为他调了杯酒，他从对方的衣柜里选了件衣服穿。他对着Johnny的一件印花衬衫耸了耸肩，它让人联想到九十年代中期的威尼斯沙滩。在玹觉得自己就像个骗子，披着花哨的皮，玩弄着一些古板的伎俩。我们在假装相安无事吗？他不由得怀疑，我们都在演戏吗？  
往镜中望去，他已经快认不出自己。  
“今年夏天实在是出奇地热。”Johnny后来对道英说。他们在另一个朋友家里的平台上抽烟，山上的每个豪宅里都有一样的平台，一样的水池，还有同样奢靡的空气。在玹扔掉了他的酒。  
“我觉得太阳在烤我的脑子，”他后来又和马克这么说，他醉醺醺地躺在草地上，马上就要睡着。他把马克拉下来，在他身边躺下，他们肩挨肩，抬头看月亮。他喜欢月亮，在玹猜道。月亮从不像太阳般注视他。“我快被这个夏天折磨死了。”  
马克拍拍他的肩膀，站了起来，把他的伏特加换成了一杯水。他给在玹叫了辆的士，悠太扶着在玹上了车，尽管自己也已经醉得头重脚轻。在玹最终也没去他那里过夜。

那之后的好长一段时间里，一切都恢复如常了。在玹仍会在Johnny家里玩，但他们又开始邀请更多的人到房子里来。  
悠太又把手机掉到了水池里，泰一总是带过来吃不完的灰雁。说实话，在玹已经吃腻了，但可能大家都吃腻了，只不过都假装喜欢吃，假装喜欢他们空洞堕落的生活。Johnny不再吻他，不再将他压在温暖的水面上亲热，也不再让他口交，在玹期待的所有事都没有再发生了。  
这很像前年夏天，他们大部分时候都跟朋友在一起，很少有二人独处，因为彼时的他们还不知道自己有多么需要有彼此在身边。但如今已时过境迁，在玹隔着篝火望向Johnny时感到胸口隐隐作痛，这在那时是没有过的，那时的他还没被感情冲昏头脑。  
他站在Johnny的阳台上，看着对方和朋友们一起笑得前仰后合。  
夏日的燥热仍未褪散。

暴雨在某天突然降临，蓝天几分钟内变成一片灰暗。马克和悠太飞去了毛伊岛，泰一发的照片上是他开了自己的船去旅行，所以那天只有在玹和Johnny两个人摊在太阳椅上，各躺一个，画风奢华。在玹仰头凝望刚才还有太阳的地方，沉重的乌云铺满了天空。  
“我的天，”Johnny在第一滴雨落下时感叹道，“见鬼了。”  
他们抓起手机和手表，拿起衣服，雨越下越大，砸在泳池的水面上，仿佛要把池底砸穿。他们跑进屋，在房子里看屋外的场景。  
“可能只是阵雨，”Johnny说，“等雨停了，我们再过去。”  
“我现在就要出去。”在玹说着，把手机留在了屋子里，走回平台上。  
“你疯了？”Johnny笑他，“你认真的吗？”  
而在玹只是耸耸肩，冲他笑。“这是个预兆，”他笑着说，“世界总要有终结的一天。”他早就盼望能够摆脱烤人的热浪，摆脱这份窒息感。现在他逃进了雨中，冷冷的雨水拍在他脸上。他逃进水中，池水从他身边涌过。  
他浮出水面，看到Johnny站在池边，被雨淋得湿透。对方注视着他。  
“这个夏天有点奇怪。”在玹说。这句话现在变成了一句咒语，他们总是对彼此这么说，也对自己说，在他们欲盖弥彰的时候说，在想要掩饰一切美好和热烈的时候说。在玹觉得那些事情全都过于美好，甚至有些不真实了。  
“奇怪的不只是夏天，”Johnny摇摇头说，“奇怪的根本不是夏天。我早就爱上你了。”  
我没听错吧。在玹对他微笑着，说：“你也进来水里吧，感觉很不错。”数月以来，他第一次感到无比清醒，太阳投进他眼中的模糊光晕不见了，他的视线变得更加清晰，对Johnny的迷恋也更清晰明朗。  
“上次派对结束后，你问我，”Johnny一边走向水池中央的他一边说，“我们是不是在虚度光阴，浪费夏天。”  
在玹记得。“你没回答我。”  
“只要跟你在一起，我就不觉得是在虚度时光，”Johnny坦诚道，他踩在水中，一步步地离在玹更近，“如果可以，我想和你在没完没了地黏在一起，夏天永远不过去。”  
“真的吗？”在玹朝他游去，直到与他近在咫尺，周围的水流富有韵律地涌动。雨还在下。Johnny的睫毛长而浓，他探出舌尖舔走了上唇的雨水。  
“真的。”Johnny凑过来，同在玹额头相抵，他们就这样在雨中站了好一会儿，浅浅地呼吸，彼此的嘴唇渐渐靠近，快要碰在一起。  
“我也是。”在玹轻声说。  
这次的吻是轻柔的，甚至是有些犹豫的。Johnny从来不会犹豫，在玹想，但那是因为他们一直以来都能轻易得到自己想要的，而这次不同，比其他任何东西都要特别。  
他们在水中相拥，忘情地接吻，在玹察觉到他们在下沉，于是他们干脆一同沉入水中，唇舌相缠，水流声灌进在玹的耳朵，他们仍在吻着，直到在玹不再听到任何声音，不再看到任何事物。他只感受到Johnny的吻，和Johnny的抚摸。Johnny填满了他的世界。  
他们最终来到了池边，这回Johnny被抵在池壁上。大雨仍在倾泻而下，将他们浇得冰凉，可他们并不在乎这些。  
他们后来甚至都没注意到雨停。阳光重回大地，映着波光粼粼的池水，在玹被烙进皮肤和骨头里的高温折磨了一整个夏天，此刻才感受到这般景象的美。“你想在屋里做吗？”在玹问道，没有停下迫切的吻。  
“那你要答应我今晚留下过夜。”Johnny俯下身，亲吻他的肩膀。  
在这间房子里，他们陷进客房的大床，卧室的门敞开着，空气中还有一丝雨水的味道，而屋外已是阳光灿烂。在玹着迷地闻着Johnny身上汗湿的味道，听见自己挨操时急促的呼吸。第二天早上，Johnny蜷在被窝里，用被子把两人盖得严严实实。“我们得先避避太阳了。”后来他在清晨的鸟鸣声中为在玹口交。  
这个夏天的确是有些奇怪，但这再不能掩饰什么。他们最后相拥而眠，很热，抱得很紧，在玹忽然想，也许这才是他想过的夏天。


End file.
